


На ушко

by Norath



Category: Thai Actor RPF, พี่ว้ากตัวร้ายกับนายปีหนึ่ง | SOTUS: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Smut, PWP without Porn, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 15:00:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19889740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norath/pseuds/Norath
Summary: С Сингто определенно что-то не так, но Крист не уверен, что ему это не нравится.





	На ушко

**Author's Note:**

> По мотивам последнего видео, где Сингто наглаживает ушки Перавата :)

Это был какой-то пиздец, иначе Крист просто не мог выразиться. Что-то вселилось в его Пи и повредило тому мозг, не иначе. Потому что весь сегодняшний день Сингто только и делал, что доводил Криста. Началось все с самого утра, когда едва продравшему глаза Киту пришло уведомление о том, что сегодня его заберет Пи’Джейн. В комплекте с Пи’Джейном, конечно, шел Сингто. Все еще сонный Крис устроился на заднем сидении и вяло поприветствовал обоих Пи, задремав буквально через пару минут после того, как машина тронулась с места. Далеко не сразу Кит сообразил, что теплое дыхание на шее и плавные поглаживания бедра - вовсе не часть его сонной дымки, а вполне себе реальность. Крист проморгался, восстанавливая фокус и убеждаясь в том, что да, он в машине, за рулем Джейн, а к самому Киту привалился Сингто. И это именно его ладонь настойчиво скользила по бедру Перавата, а горячее дыхание щекотало нежную кожу ниже уха.  
— Син? — неуверенно протянул Кит. Ластиться вне дома и всячески дразнить другого — обычно этим занимался как раз Крист, так что он до сих пор сомневался не снится ли это всё ему.  
Рука Сингто двинулась выше, останавливаясь у самого основания бедра, но не перестала мять и поглаживать. Большим пальцем Сингто выводил круги где-то в районе лобка, а остальными четырьмя ритмично сжимал бедро. Крист напрягся всем телом, ощущения были приятные, и возбуждающее тепло уже начало греть низ живота, мурашки разбегались от шеи, которую — Кит мог поклясться — Сингто невесомо ласкал губами, вниз, к настойчивой руке Прачаи.  
— Туан, что ты делаешь? — Кит слышал, что голос сипит, но боялся говорить громче — чуткий Пи’Джейн точно уловит хриплые нотки. Не то чтобы Джейн не был закален всеми теми разами, когда натыкался на ласкающихся парней, но что бы там кто не думал, а Кит не был эксгибиционистом и краснеть перед Пи совершенно не хотел.  
— Делаю тебе хорошо? — Сингто чуть приподнялся, так чтобы губами касаться ушной раковины Криста и прошептал слова прямо в ухо. Кита тут же пробила дрожь, что не ускользнуло от внимания Прачаи, судя по мягкому смешку.  
— Я не могу сказать, что против, но, черт, Туан, не сейчас! — Крист тратил последние силы на то, чтобы не растечься по сидению и, обмякнув, не отдаться рукам спятившего Прачаи.  
— А мы могли бы… — Сингто продолжал говорить, прижавшись губами к чувствительному уху Перавата, -- ты знаешь, что возбуждаешься быстрее, когда сонный?  
Кит хотел бы ответить, но в этот момент рука Сингто таки соскользнула с бедра на ширинку и Кристу пришлось срочно сжать зубы, чтобы не издать ни звука.  
— Сегодня повезло без пробок, — раздался с переднего сидения голос Джейна, — не придется торопиться с подготовкой, Дани будет довольна. Сингто, прояви побольше инициативы на интервью, это все же серьезное издание, вопросы будут не только про цвет белья твоего партнера по съемкам. — Пи ехидничал, даже не подозревая, что в этот самый момент «партнеру по съемкам» грозило остаться вообще без белья.  
— Понял, Пи. — бодро ответил Прачая, отворачиваясь, наконец, от алевшего уха Криста. Рука, правда, все еще оставалась на его ширинке, хотя бы больше не совершала никаких движений.  
Крист вспоминал дыхательные упражнения, отчаянно надеясь, что они помогут ему прийти в себя. Когда туман в голове немного рассеялся, Кит вцепился в руку Сингто, отводя её от своего паха. Но и тут Прачая не дал младшему передышку и вместо того, чтобы просто убрать свою конечность, переплел пальцы с пальцами Перавата. Это было проще, но все еще не давало полностью отвлечься, хотя Кит и наскреб достаточно возмущения, чтобы передать его взглядом. Сингто не отреагировал, только крепче сжал пальцы. Руки они расцепили только при выходе из машины.

Стоило им войти в здание, и рабочий водоворот затянул с головой обоих. Благодаря тому, что они приехали раньше удалось избежать стандартной спешки, но прочей беготни это не отменяло. Их развели по разным гримеркам, потому что у Кита сначала был мини-фотосет и присоединиться к Сингто на интервью он должен был позже. Перават втянулся в привычную атмосферу и болтал со стилистом и стаффом, снующим вокруг, утренний инцидент в машине почти вылетел у него из головы. Фотосъемки не были самой любимой частью работы Криста, потому что зачастую требовали замереть в одной позе и с каким-нибудь странным выражением лица, но в целом, Кит не имел ничего против, особенно если съемки были совместные и можно было с кем-то поболтать и повеселиться. В этот раз компанию ему составлял Ган, непривычно брутально зачесанный. Даже его пухлые и всегда будто капризно надутые губы, в этот раз стилист умудрился превратить в сурово сжатые, так что они не перетягивали на себя внимание. Закатанные рукава черной футболки внезапно резко подчеркнули подкачанные и сильные руки. Кит не очень часто пересекался с Ганом на фотосетах и это был первый, где были только они вдвоем - без Сингто и Оффа. И внезапно, без каланчи-Оффа под боком, сосредоточенный и серьезный Ган в образе жесткого военного, оказался очень даже горяч. Крист вдруг подумал, не устал ли Ган от своего вечного амплуа мальчика-одуванчика с сахарными губками, модной одежкой и страстью к одному конкретному длинноногому чудику. Очевидно, что Ган мог с успехом играть абсолютно противоположные роли, но Крист подозревал, что сам Аттафан вполне доволен нынешним положением дел. Когда-то Ган обмолвился, что иметь официальную «пару» довольно удобно. У него всегда есть плечо, на которое можно опереться, а для того, чтобы порадовать фанатов иногда достаточно одной двусмысленной фразы с упоминанием Паппи. Крист знал, что Офф с Ганом были действительно близки, хотя и не мог до конца понять природу этой связи. Когда они были вдвоем, то почти всегда играли на публику, а когда не играли были слишком уставшими, чтобы можно было сказать по ним что-то еще. 

Задумавшись об отношениях своих коллег по цеху Крист даже не заметил, что остался в гримерной один. У них был получасовой перерыв и Ган вместе со стаффом ушли перекусить. Оглядев пустую комнату и помотав головой, Крист принялся выпутываться из слоев одежды. Когда команда вернется с перерыва его закутают в новые шмотки и Кит только надеялся, что в этот раз их будет меньше, потому что под студийным освещением пекло как в аду и Крист физически чувствовал как сползает с него макияж. Перават был совершенно уверен, что находится в комнате один, поэтому внезапно прижавшееся сзади тело напугало его до жути. Кит подпрыгнул, громко вскрикнув, и чуть не вывихнул себе шею в попытках одновременно обернуться и вытащить голову из не расстегнутого воротничка.

— Твое сердце бьется так быстро, позволишь мне придержать его? Боюсь, что выпрыгнет совсем. — раздался сзади бархатистый голос Прачаи.  
Не дожидаясь разрешения, Сингто скользнул ладонью под последнюю оставшуюся на Перавате майку и проведя от самой кромки штанов вверх, прижал руку к левой части груди Кита.  
— Блядь, Туан! Ты напугал меня до чертиков, зачем подкрадываться? — Крист, наконец, сдернул с себя рубашку и хотел уже развернуться лицом к Сингто, но тот явно был против, плотнее сжав кольцо рук, не позволяя Киту двигаться.  
— Прости, я не специально. — мурлыкнул Сингто, а потом потерся носом о затылок Криста. — Люблю как ты пахнешь.  
Кит вспыхнул румянцем и был очень рад тому, что сейчас стоит к Прачае спиной.  
— Ты разве не должен быть на интервью сейчас? — поинтересовался Крист, накрывая своими руками руки Сина.  
— Ммм… у журналиста вышла накладка с расписанием, пришлось перенести запись оставшейся части на завтра. — Сингто продолжал говорить в затылок Кита, легкими поцелуями прикасаясь к его волосам.  
Кит млел, склонив голову вниз, неосознанно открывая для Сингто шею. Прачая не преминул воспользоваться приглашением, уже ощутимее прижимаясь губами к обнаженной коже.  
— Пи, что с тобой сегодня? Обычно это я достаю тебя на работе.  
— I woke up like this — протянул Син, переходя с шеи к уху, с удовольствием ловя ожидаемую дрожь младшего.  
— Че… чего? Только не уши, Пи’ Cинг! — Крист дернул головой. Но деваться особо было некуда. От непривычно развязанного Сингто, от его горячего тела, совсем нескромно прижавшегося сзади, от рук, одна из которых поглаживала живот, а вторая по-прежнему лежала на груди — от всего этого Кита вело. Вдруг стало жарко почти так же, как под софитами, и Крист не удержал стона, когда Сингто мягко скользнул языком по кромке уха, остановился на мочке и сжал её губами.  
— Почему мы никогда раньше не уделяли внимания твоим ушкам, Кит? — хрипло поинтересовался Синг.  
— Потому что мне это не нравится! — попытался возмутиться Перават, но сам себе не поверил, когда голос сорвался, а тело будто само прогнулось, прижимаясь ближе к Прачае.  
Сингто рассмеялся.  
— Кит-Кит, ты бываешь таким противоречивым.  
Обе руки Прачаи скользнули на талию Криста и сжав, подтолкнули того вперед. Пара шагов и Крист уперся руками в кресло перед косметическим столиком. Сингто не останавливался ни на секунду, руки скользили по торсу Кита, лаская и растирая кожу, то с нажимом, то едва прикасаясь. Когда до замутненного удовольствием Кита дошло, что ощущение качки вовсе не сгенерировано его дрейфующим сознанием, а является вполне себе реальным физическим следствием того, что Пи’Сингто потирается о него, обжигающая волна прокатилась по всему телу. Кит вдруг отчетливо осознал, что болезненно возбужден и ему просто необходимо прикоснуться к себе по-нормальному, без этих дразнящих ласк.  
— Пи… — Кит обхватил запястье Сингто и потянул его руку вниз. Но Прачая мягко освободился от его хватки.  
— Мне нужны обе руки, Кит, поласкай себя сам.  
Почему-то эта фраза вызвала у Криста неконтролируемую дрожь, но он послушно оторвал одну из рук от спинки кресла и принялся расстегивать ширинку собственных брюк.  
Син все так же прижимался сзади, поцелуи спустились на нижнюю часть шеи, мягкий язык вылизывал выпирающую косточку позвонка. Руки вернулись на тяжело вздымающуюся грудь Криста, а пальцы сжали соски.  
— Пи… - прохныкал Кит, сжимая, наконец, свой член. Задом Перават отчетливо ощущал стояк Сингто, воздуха не хватало, огненные пальцы Прачаи обжигали, а ладони словно не давали вдохнуть полной грудью.  
Крист лихорадочно двигал рукой по члену, облизывая пересыхающие губы.  
— Не торопись, Кит-Кит, я запер дверь. — раскатистые звуки голоса Сингто скатывались от затылка Криста прямо к низу живота.  
— Пи’Син… горячо… везде так горячо! — Крист всхлипывал, дрожа всем телом, где-то под ложечкой сладко тянуло, сердце стучало как сумасшедшее и голова шла кругом. Крист едва ли осознавал себя в пространстве, он даже не мог с уверенностью сказать, стоит ли он все еще на ногах. Обострившееся обоняние улавливало запах пота, секса и Сингто.  
Прачая чуть переместился, прижимаясь губами к другому уху, языком обрисовывая узоры ушной раковины, прикусывая хрящик и безостановочно нашептывая что-то пошлое. Крист не мог бы сказать, что именно, даже если бы у него были силы сосредоточиться на смысле слов. Пальцы Сингто перестали терзать правый сосок Криста, но едва ли это облегчило участь Кита, потому что мягкие, чуть влажные пальцы невесомо провели по правому уху, лаская чувствительное место. На контрасте с горячим ртом Сина, который не отрывался от левого ушка Перавата, практически прохладные, щекочущие прикосновения пальцев к правому уху заставляли Криста терять голову окончательно.  
— Готов кончить, Кит-Кит? — Смысл этих слов все же дошел до расплавленного мозга Перавата.  
— Я не… почти… — Крист закусил губу, отчаянно жмурясь. Волны жара хаотично расходились по всему телу: от низа живота вверх, сталкиваясь с жаром, посылаемым рукой, ласкающей грудь и соски. Смешиваясь, жар расползался по рукам, покалывая на кончиках пальцев, сливаясь с теплом и дрожью, спускающимися от ушей и затылка. Крист горел и был весь взмокший.  
— Синг, Синг! Поцелуй..!  
Сингто послушался, резко развернув безвольного Криста лицом к себе. Кит открыл глаза, но пелена возбуждения, застилавшая их, не позволила ничего увидеть. Да Кристу этого и не надо было. Он жалобно, с облегчение простонал, когда почувствовал влажные губы Сингто на своих. Прачая одной рукой крепко прижимал Перавата за талию, вылизывая его рот и глотая хныканья и стоны. Ладонью другой руки он обхватил руку Криста, переплетая пальцы. Сингто телом чувствовал рваные движения Кита, ясно говорившие о том, что младший на грани. Прачая прервал поцелуй, давая Киту вздохнуть, а в следующую секунду крепче сжал объятия, впечатывая в себя хрипящего Криста.  
Кит уткнулся лбом в плечо старшего, продолжая дрожать от только что пережитого оргазма.  
— Люблю тебя. — тихо сказал Син на ухо выжатому Крису. Перават всхлипнул, то ли от ощущения горячего дыхания на гиперчувствительной коже, то ли от самих слов.

— Пи, ты с ума сошел, я думал, что прямо тут и скончаюсь. — Крист, наконец, собрал достаточно сил для полноценного предложения. Правда для того, чтобы отлепиться от Прачаи и самостоятельно стоять на своих двоих, сил еще не было. Так что Кит всем телом навалился на старшего.  
— Ты ведь не… давай помогу. - пробормотал Кит, ногой потираясь о стояк Сингто. Пи усмехнулся.  
— Все хорошо, не надо. Времени уже нет, надо привести тебя в порядок.  
Кит отчаянно застонал.  
— Съемка! Как я в таком виде теперь покажусь, Пи! Это все ты виноват, вот ты и исправляй, у меня сил нет!  
Сингто хмыкнул, потянулся за спину Криста и развернул в их сторону кресло, усаживая в него расхристанного Перавата.  
— Ты сейчас так выглядишь… жаль, что у меня нет с собой фотоаппарата.  
— Зато он есть дома и раз уж я сегодня подрабатываю моделью, то могу попозировать и для тебя, Кхун Сингто. — Крист сыто облизнулся, разваливаясь в кресле и всем своим видом обещая очень горячую фотосъемку.  
— Ловлю на слове, Нонг’Кит. — Прачая блеснул глазами, демонстративно поправляя стояк в штанах.

Пи’Сингто определенно сошел с ума, подумал Крист, но в таком сумасшествии он был готов составить компанию своему Пи.


End file.
